


【all空/主蓝空】快穿以后

by Dragonsmile



Category: all空, 三眼哮天录, 蓝空
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsmile/pseuds/Dragonsmile
Summary: Summary：现代女霸占孙悟空的身体，待她撩尽所有人之后，灵魂却被正主赶了回去的故事。
Kudos: 5





	【all空/主蓝空】快穿以后

孙悟空一觉醒来，发现整个世界都变了。

他清楚地记得因为被五指山上压着闲得无聊，便元神出窍四处溜达了一圈，等他回到身体里后，却意外地发现自己已然恢复了自由之身。

他活动着手腕，想不通失去灵魂的躯壳到底是如何恢复自由的，但管他呢。

孙悟空嘴角漾出了一抹坏笑，他抬头望向天际，眼底是化不开的阴郁。

他想他被压在五指山之前说了什么？

哦。

是待我出去后，必定再次血洗天庭，管他什么如来佛祖，敢挡路的全都片甲不留地砸成肉泥。

孙悟空冷笑着，复仇的快意扭曲了秀丽的面容，他缓缓地从耳边掏出金箍棒，眯着眼，寻着凌霄宝殿的方向，准备投过去。

“悟空，怎么了，可是附近有妖怪？”

啥？

格外亲昵的称呼，让一股无名恶寒爬上了孙悟空的心头。

他性子向来孤僻，除去他那几个不拘小节的结拜兄弟外，旁人向来对他避如蛇蝎。

那人见孙悟空面色不善，也没心生怪异，反倒是上前一步，抚上孙悟空绚丽如火的长发，含笑着问到：“可是身子不利爽，多说了月事快来了少吃冰……”

鸡皮疙瘩密密麻麻地起了一身，孙悟空撇过头，大步后撤了好几步，向来大胆的他此时也不由地生出一丝害怕之感。

他把金箍棒插在地上，摸着那人刚才摸过的头发，这时他才发现自己不知何时，变化成女孩子的样子。

及腰的头发，不能遮体的衣物，以及胸前呼之欲出的双乳，明晃晃地显示出了这个身子主人的恶趣味。

孙悟空有些茫然地眨了下眼睛，第一反应便是变回原身，那个尖嘴雷公的狲猴样，在确认过自己还是公猴子，后知后觉地舒了一口气。

“可是头又疼了？”那人上前一步，伸手欲碰孙悟空。

孙悟空的脸白了红红了黑，但被一层毛给遮住，叫人看不清他的神情，而那人的举动无疑是火上浇油，恰好心中怒火无处可泄，如今遇到了一个出气筒，结果可想而知。

可金箍棒还未碰到那怪异的和尚便被主人无情地摔到了一边去，孙悟空捂着脑袋，死死地扣着脑袋上的金箍，他咬着下唇，双目欲裂地盯着眼前不断念经的和尚，想着只不过区区一个凡人，竟让他狼狈到如此地步。

只不过区区一个凡人！

“悟空别闹，为师都为你还俗了，你可别再恃宠而骄了，乖，快变回人形。”

见孙悟空仍旧是那副杀了你全家的表情，和尚低声笑了一声，也不知道长得如此儒雅的家伙，骨子里为何如此阴恶，他用最温柔的语言诉说着威胁的话语，“乖，不然为师可要再念啦，弄疼你为师也会心疼的。”

孙悟空屈耻地闭上了眼，下一瞬，地上的毛脸雷公变成了一个俊俏的公子哥，外表看正是及冠的年龄，红色的长发正如主人的性格一般，张狂而又夺目。

“你又调皮了。”  
和尚刮了下孙悟空的鼻头，如兄长一般亲昵，“是女孩子啊，悟空真是糊涂了。”

是夜，孙悟空一人溜了出来，一连翻了好几个跟头，来到了了无生烟的山头，唤出金箍棒便是一阵肆虐，但是心中的震怒岂是这么容易就被消磨的？

直到山地变成平地，平地变成深坑，孙悟空心中的郁结还是卡在那，不上不下地让人难以入眠。

早上唐三藏望着孙悟空臭着一张脸跌跌撞撞地来到他的面前，这才停止了念经，对孙悟空释放了一个柔柔的微笑。

孙悟空对唐三藏破口大骂道：“你个只会耍阴招的秃驴。”

日后的日子里，孙悟空消停了不少，唐僧也欣慰了不少。

可殊不知，在阴影之处，那个看似乖巧的猴子是用什么目光打量着，唐僧白净纤细的脖子。

正如他所说，只不过是个凡人，拔掉他的舌头，看他用什么念经。

如此想罢，孙悟空只觉得后牙槽有些痒，眼底的杀意一瞬即逝，琥珀色的眼瞳也被妖气染红，尖尖的妖瞳若隐若现地闪烁在碎发之中。猛兽的蛰伏只不过是在寻求一击毙命的机会罢了。

但世事难料，孙悟空坚定地感受到在他醒来后，整个世界都疯狂了，或许当初他真的不应该耍小聪明，逃过五百年孤独的酷刑。

他的双手已被鲜血所染红，利爪之间握着的正是那个酒肉和尚的心脏，双手颤抖不止，让滑溜的内脏滑落在地，也顾不上那么多，直接伸脚重重地踩碎了尚有余温的内脏，飞溅的肉沫带着血液染红了孙悟空脸颊，隐于火红的长发之间，可就算如此，孙悟空还是没有停止踩踏的动作。

直到再次听闻本应该见佛祖的家伙，如叹息般责怪他的声音时，才停住了动作。

孙悟空僵硬地转过了头，只见唐僧正坐在血泊之中，整理着自己凌乱的衣物，鲜血渗透布料，把白净的僧袍给染红，显得萎靡而又妖艳。

他绝望地看着对方上前近乎怜惜般的揉了揉自己的脑袋。

昔日的齐天大圣终究崩溃了。

害怕之情从未如此鲜明，如炸毛的猫一般，他冲敌人亮出了獠牙，在恐吓后头也不回地夺路而逃。直到阵痛感将他从云层打落下来，无力地蜷缩成了一团。

“怎么了？”  
似有冰凉的手，摸上了孙悟空头上不断缩紧的头箍，慰藉了疼痛。

孙悟空停止了翻滚，眼里燃起了希望。

他把自己的脑袋凑到了对方的手心里，果不其然，头箍停止了缩紧，但若是移开半分，那金箍又开始恢复工作，重新摧残着他的大脑。孙悟空伸出手，死死地把对方的右手压在自己的脑袋上，心里松了一口气，这才回神，连忙抬头看这个救命恩人是何许人也。

“大圣？”

对方穿着一身华服，两根龙角毫不遮掩地顶在头上，八九不离十是海里来的家伙，可是为何如此恭敬地叫他大圣？要知道直到他被五指山压下之前，龙族那些小气鬼可还惦记着他耳中抢来的金箍棒，每次见面一番唇枪舌战是不可避免的。

看来，那个霸占他身体的家伙在他元神出窍期间可不止招惹了一个妖僧那么简单。

孙悟空定下心，盘起腿，决心了解灵魂空缺期间自己的所作所为，但高傲的猴王自然是不会同人诉说凄凉的处境，他摸着鼻子，眼神回闪着，最后才干干地开口说道：  
“你认识我？”

那人仿佛被孙悟空的问题逗笑了，两只眼睛弯了起来，孙悟空可真怕对方下一秒脱口而出“悟空，别调皮了。”他真的对这种看似亲昵的话语产生了阴影。

“大圣见笑了，这世上何人不知晓大圣的英名？”

孙悟空被激起了好奇心，连忙凑近点，问道：“说说看？”

可却不知，因为对方的手被迫放在孙悟空的金箍上，所以本就离的很近，现下，孙悟空简直是被他圈在怀里。由于角度的问题，可怜的小猴子错过了对方眼里一划而过的算计。

“不久之前大圣受佛祖之命，与其他三位尊者护送圣僧前去西天取经，我等都受了上头的指令，在大圣需要帮助时，力所能及地帮上一把。”

“三人？”  
这几日除去那和尚，他并未看到其他人。孙悟空想着想着，心中的恶寒不断扩大，那些可怜虫该不会是被那妖僧给做掉了吧。

孙悟空打了一个冷颤，甩了甩头不去想这些，他仰着脖子问道，  
“那你是何许人也？姓啥名甚？”

“吾名蓝缡，只不过是下任龙神，不足挂齿。”

“这不很厉害吗？”  
孙悟空打断了对方，转溜着眼珠子，笑盈盈道，“这位小兄弟，既然你说会在我需要的时候上前帮忙，那接下来我和你一同离去不打紧吧。”

“不打紧的。”

孙悟空兴奋得直勾着对方的脖子，就差亲上一口，“你可真是个好人。”

蓝缡眼神扑朔，轻声嗯了句。

孙悟空见状，直蹦了起来，好在那妖僧已停止了念经，离了对方的手，孙悟空并未感到任何不适，他拉起坐在地上的蓝缡，唤出筋斗云，说道：“那还等什么，赶紧走啊。”

来到蓝缡栖息的洞穴，孙悟空望着点缀石壁的夜明珠啧啧称赞道：  
“没想到你这小龙看上去如此低调，骨子里却如此风骚。”

蓝缡并未害臊，坦坦荡荡地点头道：“每条龙多多少少会有点收藏癖，我也不例外。”

孙悟空好奇地上手摸，随后转头半挑衅道：“听闻龙族也是占有欲特别大的种族，我这么做你可气恼？”

蓝缡端起案几上的酒杯，含笑地摇了摇头，孙悟空觉得没劲，刚把视线移开，就听对方道：“真正的宝贝自然是藏着不让外人看到，这些大圣若是喜欢，小龙赠于你也无妨。”

孙悟空挑了下眉，却见对方举起酒壶，问道：“大圣要不也喝一杯？”

孙悟空抱着肩缓缓地摆了下手。

孙悟空在蓝缡的洞府里躲了好几日，也未见那妖僧追上来，除去每日时而发作的金箍，过得还算得上是安逸舒适。

在第十日，孙悟空胆子又大了起来，拉着蓝缡，让他陪自己回花果山去看看。

相处了有些时日了，孙悟空深知蓝缡脾气好，性子软，不用多想对方定会应了下来。

自从经历妖僧那番不堪回首的经历后，孙悟空可再也不敢随意变成女孩子，于是怂恿下任龙神变成女生，蓝缡只是笑了笑，转眼间，一个二八俊俏少女便出现在了眼前，孙悟空变化成了一个公子哥，搀着少女的手，二人扮成夫妻混入花果山脚下的集市之中。打探着现世的消息。不是没想过直接去问昔日的几个结拜大哥，但又恐再次发生唐僧的类似的事情。

昔日怼天怼地的齐天大圣也不免畏手畏脚了起来。

可还未探得什么有用的消息，便被一个肥头大耳的壮汉给拦住了去路。

孙悟空捏着蓝缡的手，退后了几步拉开于那人的距离，一双杏仁眼警惕地盯着对方。

“大师姐，你还记得我吗？”

孙悟空未做声，倒是一旁的蓝缡站了出来，拦在了二人之间，饶是对方是少女的姿态，行为举止还是透着龙神的高傲与沉稳，少女起眉，弯眼柔声道：“这位壮士可否是认错了人了？我与我家夫君重小相识，可并未认得你这番人物啊。”

那人不悦地皱起了眉毛，他打量着眼前的少女，可修为尚浅并未看得出对方的真身，他不准备搭理对方，在他眼里只有男性生物才需警惕，于是便想推开她，直奔她身后的目标。

但却未推动，孙悟空从少女的身后探出了头，他好奇地上下打量了一番，所有幻形在火眼金睛下无处遁形，他笑道：“我道是谁，原来是头可爱的小猪仔啊。”

男人闻言，有些不自在地撇过了头，他小声道：“当成我亲你的时候，你也没嫌弃我的真身，怎的如今又提起了？”

这下在场所有人的脸色都沉下去了，孙悟空只觉得一股难言的恶臭在嘴里蔓延开来，胃里抽搐着，几欲作呕。

他恶心的不是和头猪亲吻了，而是与一个和自己同样性格的男生亲嘴了。

那种感觉岂是单单的恶心二字所能描述的？

还不知道那个入侵者用自己的身体做过多少荒唐事，丢过多少脸。  
孙悟空只觉得气血上涌，只要稍作猜想，那种无言的羞耻感便会遍布他的浑身每个毛孔，让他恨不得把地打穿，让每个知情者都滚去见阎王爷。

他可是齐天大圣！他的名声！他的名节！

两眼一黑，要不是身旁的蓝缡眼疾手快扶住了他，孙悟空险些摔倒在地，被对方冰凉的手所激，孙悟空堪堪回过神，视线再次对上眼前的大汉，只觉得手心痒痒的，孙悟空指着对方鼻头破口大骂道：  
“俺几百年前，不甘困在五指山下，便使了神通，元神出窍兜了几圈，竟不知原本的身体被某个无名小卒给霸占了。你便去找地狱地藏或者去西天找如来，去问问那人的踪迹，日后别在缠着俺老孙！不然见一次打一次！”

说罢便唤出金箍棒，不顾三七二十一地向前砸去，对方显然也蒙了，好在体内出色的反应，让他躲过了那个迎面而来的哭丧棒，不然必定打回原形，几百年来的修为消弥殆尽。他先前已被他那破戒的师父耗去了大半的修为，如今继续纠缠下去显然可不是什么正确的选择，或许他只能重新回到他那师父的身边，与其一同商讨对策，就算日后只能看着二人恩爱，但也比孙悟空落入他人之手的好，起码他每天都能看到自己心爱的女孩。

如此想着猪八戒遁了。

孙悟空砸了个空，气急败坏地往地上狠狠地踩上两脚，也消了继续游逛的念头，看着旁边面色不佳的蓝缡，拉着他的手，说道：  
“还是你处清净！我们回去。”

“不回花果山了？”

“不回，不回，现下我懒得去惹一身腥味。日后再提。”

蓝缡哦了一声，顺从地让对方牵起了自己的手，驾着筋斗云回到了洞穴里。

“有酒吗？”  
一进屋，孙悟空气闷地开口说道。

“自然是有的。”

“给我来上一壶。要最大的。”

“好好好。”

孙悟空接过酒直接扯开包封，直直地往嘴里猛灌了一口，被辣的直吐舌头。他抬眼，眼前的事物晃晃荡荡地叫人看不些清，他皱着眉问道：“我之前一直想问了，为何所住的地方如此简陋？当初我去东海龙王的老窝，那水晶宫差点没把我眼睛亮瞎。”

蓝缡端起茶杯，抹去嘴角的微笑，并未回答。

直到猴子不胜酒力，趴到在他面前，他才柔声道：  
“因为这里是我的金屋啊，傻猴子。”

他抱起了孙悟空，把他放在了床上，一遍为他脱衣，一边道：  
“我等了你百年，你并未信守你的承诺，我管你是里头装的是谁，只要这幅身躯是孙悟空，那我必要破了你的童子之身，吸取你的先天灵韵。日后把你炼制成我的专属炉鼎。”

蓝缡顿了顿，眼里的爱意再也止不住，他摸上了孙悟空毛茸茸的脑袋，蹭了蹭，

“而后永远留在我身边。”

昔日那女人懂得审时度势，擅长用一人牵制一人，故而至今还能在桃花满地开的修罗场里独善其身。

而这哪是一个眼里只有打架的猴头所能匹敌的？

全文完

孙悟空：我有一句TMD不知该讲不该讲。

**Author's Note:**

> *快穿女刚穿越过来的时候，遇到了刚上岸的小蓝缡，因为发现佛祖的法力遇上他的法力会无效，于是忽悠他把她救出五指山，因为小龙神十分警惕，第一次并没有答应她。  
> 但修炼的地点就在附近，于是二人经常相遇，快穿女见对方还是个毛没长齐的小娃娃，于是不由的心生调戏之意，一来二去，蓝缡喜欢上了花果山底下的猴子，并扬言：无论她长得难看与否，他都会娶他。  
> 快穿女心想坏了，她还没开始她的后宫之旅可不能栽在一个人的身上，虽是嘴上应下来了，但出来后，仗着自己的法力高强，打晕了蓝缡，遁了。
> 
> *随后快穿女勾搭上了寺庙里念经的小和尚，根据系统提示，这人是金蝉子的转世，扰乱了对方的禅心，但知道西游的剧情不可乱，于是在对方过流沙河时，并未出手相救，而是装作溺水而亡的样子。  
> 之后，金蝉子转世成了唐僧，由于前世的纠葛，再加上快穿女的继续勾搭，唐僧一直徘徊在破戒与不破戒的边缘，最后魔障了，在一次修行中，走火入魔，唤回了前世的记忆，因而对孙悟空的控制欲越发强大，好在秉着心中最后一点佛法，并未与孙悟空行男女之事。  
> 但在发现猪八戒等徒弟对孙悟空有心怀不轨时，将它们打了半死逐出师门。
> 
> *修炼完以后的蓝缡一直在寻找着孙悟空的踪迹，但找到的时候，已经晚了一步，他打不过入魔的妖僧，只能躲在一旁偷偷地看着，直到某一天他逮住了想要逃离唐僧手心的孙悟空。  
> 一开始就准备下药，让孙悟空永远无法离开自己，没错，药一直藏在酒里，但相处久了发现不是那个女人，就打消了念头。  
> 但猪八戒的出现，让他意识到，他终究是没法放手，龙的占有欲总归还是占了上风，于是回来后他把孙悟空给灌倒了。
> 
> *后面的剧情可以自由领证，比如孙悟空有金刚不坏之身，蓝缡没法把他炼成鼎炉。是唐僧带着一行人，上门抢人，还是蓝缡一直藏着孙悟空不让他见人。  
> 这其实都可能发生的。但我懒得写了。
> 
> *人人都惨，只有快穿女不惨。


End file.
